KimiNaru: Mister handsome and the little cute fox in high-school
by Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah
Summary: This is a ShounenAI story KimiNaru. It's a little like the anime/manga 'Say I love you' but KimiNaru-style kinda thingy. It's in an alternate universe(highschool-theme). Summary: Naruto and Kimimaro is living together, and when Kimimaro 'shows' Naruto his true feelings things can get a little outa hand.
1. Kimimaro's new side

A/N: If anybody have seen or read ''Say I Love You'' then ya may recognise some of the story as a plot-ish kinda thingy.

'Thinking'

''Talking aloud/dialouge''

_Past kinda thingy_

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But if I did Uzumaki Naruto would belong to Itachi-sama and nobody else and SasuGAY would go to hell and Kimimaro would kill Orobakamaru and his companion Kabubaka!

**Chapter Ichi-bitchy: Kimimaro's new side**

Naruto's ''Point-of-view''(Pov)

* * *

_''It was him''_

Pain.

_''We didn't do anything wrong''_

Betrayal.

_''It was Uzumakis fault!''_

Taking part in the event called life is a great thing. Friends is a must for most people- or rather everyone but me.

_''He killed our class's pet rabbit_**(1)**_!'' _

_'Why?...Why are they doing this I didn't kill the rabbit, it was Sasuke-__sama__ who killed it?'_

_''I..I...didn't do it''_

_''We all know that it was you who did it loser''_

_''Yeah admit it!''_

But I Uzumaki Naruto, have understood that you don't need friends, they would only betray you and hurt you even more. So ever since primary-school I haven't had any friends -I started to trust myself and nobody else. I didn't want to get hurt again...

* * *

''Time-Skip'' eleven years later in Naruto's Pov

'A nightmare just a nightmare' I thought as I ascended from my lying position to a standing one.

It's been about ten years since primary-school and since that incident which is still bored into my mind. Not much has changed since then, I've found one friend since that time, who just as me was an orphanage, one who lost his parents in an accident.  
His name's Kaguya Kimimaro who's great in school and a true friend of mine. Were actually sharing an apartment, and you know living together.

Kimimaro is a handsome guy who has girls swooning over him every single day at school. His long white hair and muscular built, not to bulky but still enough to be seen as handsome as hell. Even though he is that handsome which I have admitted to him myself, I am not attracted to him, but I see him as my best friend, and nothing more than that.

We are both going to the same school as well, even if I have a hard time seeing him since he's one of the most popular guys in school but I don't really care I can see him as much as I want after school. Even though he is older than me he's always looking out and protects me from teasings. Sometimes it's a bit embarrassing, seeing as one of the most popular guys in school's protecting me and he and I also live together.

Me myself is quite boring and I'm always quiet so it's hard to really be with me or even understand me. I myself would definitely not call myself a 'hottie' because I'm not; I'm ugly, wears quite thick glasses which I think(and Kimimaro thinks) are quite a fit on me. I also got waist-long golden hair in a pony tail under my shirt so it's not to visible, incase I would get an 'surprise-visit' by a pervert or two.

You can say I look quite cute including my whisker-marks on my cheeks as well as my maybe not really cute but quite rare amethyst-coloured eyes, that I am hiding behind my thick glasses.

I walked into me and Kimimaro's kitchen and took a quick glance at the clock ''7:30...OH Shit! Shit! Shit! Oi Kimimaro WAKE THE HELL UP!'' I screamed hoping my roommate would wake up.''Hey what's up with all the yelling Naru-chan?'' he answered a bit whiny-ish in his tone, while it still held the usual teasing one in it.  
Oh I forgot mention, if there is on thing that Kaguya Kimimaro enjoys it's teasing me all day long calling me _Naru-chan_, which I have come to accept,and live with, but of-course always gets irritated with.

''It's time for school, what did ya think it was? Peeping-tom-time, hm?'' I shot back at him.

''Allright Naru-chan, but ya weren't that far away with your guess'' He answered with a wink.  
''Sigh... never gonna stop checking out my ass are ya?'' I teased him but at the same time I blushed at my own words.

But Kimimaro didn't answer he just pouted like a child, who wouldn't get his Pocky.

'Kawaii' I thought to myself, but I would never say it to him in person. Never.

After some whining Kimimaro got up from his bed and went into the kitchen, where I was preparing some breakfast for us. Then Kimimaro put his arms around my waist, so I abruptly stopped with what I was doing. I turned around started lecturing him, so I could get him to stop doing that every morning. But as usual, it always ends up with me blushing, instead of lecturing. And as always he just give me his handsome smile- irresistible.

''Let me go now so I can prepare our breakfasts damn-it'' but how much I turned and twisted he wouldn't let go of me.'Strange, he usually let me go now, I wonder what he's up to, and I bet it's no good' I thought as I stopped squirming, only for a brief moment. But in that moment he bent down and... kissed me on my lips.'What the hell!' I screamed inside my head.

''Hm... good morning beautiful'' he said in a slightly seductive voice and while still embracing me gently, but still tight enough to make it impossible for me to escape the tight embrace i was receiving

And then it came- I blushed in like seven different shades of red. ''U-um... go-good m-morning K-Kimimaro'' I stuttered out, kinda sounded like that violet-haired girl who keeps following me. When she talks to me she always stutters between the words. But I have no idea why she keeps following me around school.'I need to get checked up, it seems as if I have the same disease as Hinata have and still has' I thought, as I lost focus on what was happening outside of my mind. And as KimiBaka is leaning in for another kiss while I'm currently residing in La La land, the stove gives away a loud noice that breaks the trance I'm in and i break free.

''HENTAI!'' I shout while blushing like a school-girl, who just caught a bunch of guys peeping on her.

''K-K-Kimimaro yo-your food is re-ready'' I managed to get out.

''Thanks'' he says a bit disappointment evident in his voice. As he began to eat his breakfast, I had just gotten control over my blush on my face, and sat down and started to eat mine as well.

But I couldn't help but be a little wary of this new side of my roommate Kaguya Kimimaro...

* * *

_**The End!**_

**_A/N:  
WooHoo! What a great first chapter if I may say so myself a lot  
greater than my other story  
''Life As Teacher And Wife GaaNaru''  
And to inform you all I will sadly not continue it. Sorry. But I'm positive I will continue this so don't start cry quite yet._**

**_1: I wanted to use another animal but I couldn't come up with anything else._**

**_See ya all later!_**

**_Dani-chan!_**


	2. SasuGAY is introduced or as i say BAMF!

A/N: If anybody have seen or read ''Say I Love You'' then ya may recognise some of the story as a plot-ish kinda thingy.

'Thinking'

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Past kinda thingy_

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But if I did Uzumaki Naruto would belong to Itachi-sama and nobody else and SasuGAY would go to hell and Kimimaro would kill Orobakamaru and his companion Kabubaka!

Chapter two!  
Kimimaro's Pov

* * *

I don't know what drove me to the insanity of actually kissing him! I do have a crush on him, and have had it for quite some time now. But the thought of ever making an advance on him never hit me though. And seriously why in hellfucks name would he have the same feelings or even share some of those feelings that I have for him.  
It just doesn't add up, and with his past I doubt he could find the trust you need to find in someone your're maybe gonna share your life with.

But I know it would always be a one-sided love between us 'sigh' but I really love him.

Back in reality _my_ Naru-chan was trying to ask me something, i couldn't make out what it was because I was still in La La land. Then it clicked, of course it took its time.

''Are ya coming, Kimimaro? I'm heading of for school now so if ya wanna come with me then hurry up!'' the blond angel yelled at me.  
''I'm coming just please wait a minute or two, _sweetie_'' the last word said with a little wink.

'So cute I thought' as my little Naru-chan's face reddened from embarrassment and a hint of anger.

''P-P-PERVERT'' he shouted while sporting a beautiful blush on his face.

I quickly ate up what was left on my plate and put it in the dishwasher, as I soon after ran after my hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend.

* * *

At Konoha-high's school-gates

''Kyaaa!'' some blond bimbo shouted.

''I know isn't he just sooo handsome!'' a pink haired bimbo cooed in agreement, but their faces soon faulted when my blond angel walked through the gates, that I just came through.  
As soon as we had walked through the gates to our school many boys went to Naruto, just to tease him because of his 'geek-ish' look. And I just did the only thing I was able to do- stand in front of him and cover him from the bullies that were walking straight to my blond friend, but they didn't. (care to guess why, hm?)

''Don't touch him you FREAKS!'' I hissed out with as much venom in my voice as i could muster.

Then a very familiar voice came from the mob of freaks who I assumed was the BAMF-brothers. (Now this is EASY!)

''Hey there little miss dobe'' Sasuke or SasuGAY as I much more happily call him ''So you're hiding behind your boyfriend now, how sweet'' he said with a smirk that went from ear to ear.

''Well hello to you to SasuGAY, and I see your brover BIatchi isn't here to make out with ya every single minute'' I bit back with even more venom when with the FREAKS. And as for BIatchi or Itachi- SasuGAY's brother (it's not true about them being lovers but it was just a line that fitted well)

''Hey lill brother what's going on here?'' a deep yet seductive voice asked his little brother.  
''Nothing jack-ass'' he answered Itachi simple and plainly.

I caught Naruto staring at him,then it hit me-he had never met the BAMF's big bro.  
Itachi who also had seen that the little amethyst-eyed angel hadn't met him, Itachi decided to change that. So he bent down to Naruto's level and gave him his very unusual smile.

''Hello there little one, my name's Uchiha Itachi brother to that bad-ass-motherfucker over there'' he said in a very friendly tone that showed Naruto he was not one to be frightened of.

''Um... h-hi t-to y-you to Ita-Itachi, my name's Na-Na-Naruto'' He managed to stutter out. On the outside of Itachi he was stoic, but on the inside he was jumping around giggling and squealing 'Kawaii' all the time like some girl who saw worlds cutest puppy ever.

'Weeee! he's sooo cute I must have him' Itachi though frantically as he was dragged outa his mind.

And so we finally were able to get in and as we arrived inside the classroom I found many of the students that were fans of mine, staring at an innocent looking Naruto. I almost felt bad for him but decided that I would just let it be.

But one thought never left my mind, how the hell were I supposed to confess my feelings being the most popular guy in school?...

* * *

_**The End!**_

_**A/N:**_  
_**I'm sooo fucking sorry for this BAMF chapter but don't worry it was mostly a filler and I'm so not Happy with this chappy either i thought it was horrible can't do it worse huh?**_

_**Oh well! **_

_**It's a chapter never the less so I hope ya liked it a little atleast. And remember just cause i forgot to mention about reviewing doesn't mean its forbidden to do that and ill asure ya that i will try and answer as many reviews as i can. **_

_**Dani-chan!**_


	3. Naughty Naru-chan and Love in school!

A/N: If anybody have seen or read ''Say I Love You'' then ya may recognise some of the story as a plot-ish kinda thingy.

'Thinking'

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Past kinda thingy_

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But if I did Uzumaki Naruto would belong to Itachi-sama and nobody else and SasuGAY would go to hell and Kimimaro would kill Orobakamaru and his companion Kabubaka!

Chapter two!  
Kimimaro's Pov

* * *

I don't know what drove me to the insanity of actually kissing him! I do have a crush on him, and have had it for quite some time now. But the thought of ever making an advance on him never hit me though. And seriously why in hellfucks name would he have the same feelings or even share some of those feelings that I have for him.  
It just doesn't add up, and with his past I doubt he could find the trust you need to find in someone your're maybe gonna share your life with.

But I know it would always be a one-sided love between us 'sigh' but I really love him.

Back in reality _my_ Naru-chan was trying to ask me something, i couldn't make out what it was because I was still in La La land. Then it clicked, of course it took its time.

''Are ya coming, Kimimaro? I'm heading of for school now so if ya wanna come with me then hurry up!'' the blond angel yelled at me.  
''I'm coming just please wait a minute or two, _sweetie_'' the last word said with a little wink.

'So cute I thought' as my little Naru-chan's face reddened from embarrassment and a hint of anger.

''P-P-PERVERT'' he shouted while sporting a beautiful blush on his face.

I quickly ate up what was left on my plate and put it in the dishwasher, as I soon after ran after my hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend.

* * *

At Konoha-high's school-gates

''Kyaaa!'' some blond bimbo shouted.

''I know isn't he just sooo handsome!'' a pink haired bimbo cooed in agreement, but their faces soon faulted when my blond angel walked through the gates, that I just came through.  
As soon as we had walked through the gates to our school many boys went to Naruto, just to tease him because of his 'geek-ish' look. And I just did the only thing I was able to do- stand in front of him and cover him from the bullies that were walking straight to my blond friend, but they didn't. (care to guess why, hm?)

''Don't touch him you FREAKS!'' I hissed out with as much venom in my voice as i could muster.

Then a very familiar voice came from the mob of freaks who I assumed was the BAMF-brothers. (Now this is EASY!)

''Hey there little miss dobe'' Sasuke or SasuGAY as I much more happily call him ''So you're hiding behind your boyfriend now, how sweet'' he said with a smirk that went from ear to ear.

''Well hello to you to SasuGAY, and I see your brover BIatchi isn't here to make out with ya every single minute'' I bit back with even more venom when with the FREAKS. And as for BIatchi or Itachi- SasuGAY's brother (it's not true about them being lovers but it was just a line that fitted well)

''Hey lill brother what's going on here?'' a deep yet seductive voice asked his little brother.  
''Nothing jack-ass'' he answered Itachi simple and plainly.

I caught Naruto staring at him,then it hit me-he had never met the BAMF's big bro.  
Itachi who also had seen that the little amethyst-eyed angel hadn't met him, Itachi decided to change that. So he bent down to Naruto's level and gave him his very unusual smile.

''Hello there little one, my name's Uchiha Itachi brother to that bad-ass-motherfucker over there'' he said in a very friendly tone that showed Naruto he was not one to be frightened of.

''Um... h-hi t-to y-you to Ita-Itachi, my name's Na-Na-Naruto'' He managed to stutter out. On the outside of Itachi he was stoic, but on the inside he was jumping around giggling and squealing 'Kawaii' all the time like some girl who saw worlds cutest puppy ever.

'Weeee! he's sooo cute I must have him' Itachi though frantically as he was dragged outa his mind.

And so we finally were able to get in and as we arrived inside the classroom I found many of the students that were fans of mine, staring at an innocent looking Naruto. I almost felt bad for him but decided that I would just let it be.

But one thought never left my mind, how the hell were I supposed to confess my feelings being the most popular guy in school?...

* * *

_**The End!**_

_**A/N:**_  
_**I'm sooo fucking sorry for this BAMF chapter but don't worry it was mostly a filler and I'm so not Happy with this chappy either i thought it was horrible can't do it worse huh?**_

_**Oh well! **_

_**It's a chapter never the less so I hope ya liked it a little atleast. And remember just cause i forgot to mention about reviewing doesn't mean its forbidden to do that and ill asure ya that i will try and answer as many reviews as i can. **_

_**Dani-chan!**_


	4. Naru-chan's in trouble!

A/N: If anybody have seen or read ''Say I Love You'' then ya may recognise some of the story as a plot-ish kinda thingy. Pov = Point of view.

'Thinking'

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Past kinda thingy_

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But if I did Uzumaki Naruto would belong to Itachi-sama and nobody else and SasuGAY would go to hell and Kimimaro would kill Orobakamaru and his companion Kabubaka!

Chapter FUCKING 4!

Naru-chan's in trouble!  
Naruto's Pov

* * *

As I turned and twisted in my lying position, Kimimaro who still had a strong hold on me, refused to let go. Then it all stopped, Kimimaro slowly ascended from his position and gently lifted me up. So that I would sit in between his legs, and in his lap. What made him take this turn in actions confuses me.

As I tried to move away from his lap, I soon begin to understand why he's doing this. He wants to tell me something?

But it's just that, I've never seen him like this ever before. Never.

I looked back at the handsome silver-haired 'hottie' and saw his lips parting, forming a sentence.

''Naruto'' he began ''I-I don't know how to say it''

''What? I asked not expecting an answer.

''Naruto in all these years I've known you, I've hidden my feelings away from you, believing that ever since those times back then, you could never come to trust someone so much that you would want to... maybe share your life with that specific person'' he said the last part almost unhearable.

''Wh-what is it you want to-to tell me?'' I asked Kimimaro, as I shifted in his lap getting a bit comfy in it actually.

''Um, well it's like this...I-I-I...'' he then leaned in to my ear and whispered the last part in it, as if he didn't want to share this 'secret' with whoever was 'spying' on us.

''Love you..'' he finished, with a sigh of relief that he got it of his heart finally.

I-I-I don't know what to say Ki-Kimimaro'' I answered him and confused look on my face included in the price.

I was shocked to say ht least.

I Uzumaki Naruto, who were just confessed to by the worlds hottest and most handsome guy in the world(Naruto's opinion so of all guys he have ever seen), and I didn't move a muscle at it. It was almost as if I was unaffected by it. Any 'decent normal' person would have ''eeep'' and squealed all over the place by now, and I myself didn't have the slightest idea of what to do.

As if on repulse, I struggled out of the white hottie's tight embrace, said sorry and that I had to go out for awhile. While I where out I also need to clear my head.

So I slammed the door closed, and stalked away with quick steps to somewhere I could cleanse my head from all these strange thoughts.

I didn't know where i was going until I bumped in to a taller man and probably older by the looks of him. He looked down at me and smiled, a perverted grin spread from ear to ear on his face. It was then I realised I had forgotten to hide my hair, or even tie it into a pony-tail and my glasses where still home(Naru don't need the glasses all the time just in school and he also uses them as I said in earlier chappies to hide his rare coloured eyes), lying on my table beside the bed in my room, back at the apartment.

''Oh! I-I'm so sorry mister!'' I quickly said to avoid further questioning and so that I could make an escape soon. But luck wasn't on my side exactly. The unknown male took me by the arm and dragged me away to some ally where he tied my arms above my head, my legs together so I couldn't run, and covered my mouth with some kind of soft bad-smelling material in my mouth so I couldn't scream. It was then I realised that the bad smell i felt earlier was some kinda thing that makes ya sleepy when ya breath it in.

But it was to late I had already breathed it in and was about to lose consciousness.  
The last thing I remembered was two angry voices which were getting louder meaning those two voices were getting closer.

Then just before I went in to unconsciousness I finally remembered where I've heard them before in school and judging by one of them it was a female.

I soon lost consciousness and went into the land of, unconsciousness...

* * *

_**The End!**_

_**A/N**_

_**Can ya guess who the voices are if ya guess right I will give ya some Meet-balls(''Mamma-scans'' acctually) **_

_**See ya!**_

_**Dani-chan!**_


	5. The kidnapping attempts

A/N: If anybody have seen or read ''Say I Love You'' then ya may recognise some of the story as a plot-ish kinda thingy. Pov = Point of view.

'Thinking'

''Talking aloud/dialogue''

_Past kinda thingy_

Scene-change/Pov change/Time-Skip

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But if I did Uzumaki Naruto would belong to Itachi-sama and nobody else and SasuGAY would go to hell and Kimimaro would kill Orobakamaru and his companion Kabubaka!

Chapter FUCKING 5!

The kidnapping attempts  
Naruto's Pov

* * *

As they heard struggling noise, coming from an deserted ally they went and checked i out immediately.  
At the 'crime-scene' they saw a 30 to 40 years man who had something that looked like a tied up body, on his back. When they took a glance at it they both saw a young 'girl' with long golden-blond hair, who was from the looks of it. Put into an unconscious state(Less struggling). Both Anko and Kurenai, took positions and went to stand in front of the man. Preventing him from getting away, with the 'girl'.

''Move'' the man said coldly as he tried to get away from the two woman, who was blocking his path.

''What are ya think you're going, with that 'girls' body?'' Anko asked the strange opposing man.

''I'm going to give him to the boss'' the man answered her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Wait 'him'?'' Kurenai jumped in, ''So you're saying that this 'girl', is actually a boy? Kurenai put in after the previous sentence.

''Yes it's a boy, the boss wanted some stupid kid named Uzumaki Nar-'' he was abruptly cut of by Anko and Kurenai both screaming ''WHAT THE FUCK!?'' in unison at the now scared man.

* * *

Kurenai's Pov

'What the fuck!? it can't be that's not Naruto, at least not the on that I've come to know and like. And since when did his hair grow to be so long?' I thought in my mind as I had a hard time coming up with some answer to my own question.

'Now I know, I get it now what that bundle I've seen under his shirt is, it's his fucking waist-long hair! But I have he is a real hottie if ya look underneath the underneath' I thought giggling a bit in my mind at his appearance.

* * *

Anko's Pov

'WOW the brat sure is pretty, it's no wonder people are trying to kidnap him with those kind of looks' I thought in my head as a small blush creeped up on my face.

''Um... if you would excuse me, I have to get him to the boss, pronto'' the strange man said as he pointed a finger, towards Naru-chan.

''Well sorry mate but we ain't gonna let ya get away with our little brother that easily!'' I shouted out grinning a sadistic grin. I bet the man shit his pants brown. Then all of a sudden a new voice peaked in.

''Yo, whatcha doing her with that cute little- OH HOLY FUCK SHIT! NARU-CHAN!'' Kakashi screamed in horror as he saw that Naruto was tied, gagged and unconcious at the moment.  
I saw him run past me and Nai-chan, then he was at the mysterious man who 'tried' to kidnap, our poor little, but down-right-gorgeous Naru-chan.

Kakashi then got a hold of Naruto and we all made our way out of the ally, earned a few stares on the hunt as well. We made our way to my and now Nai-chan's apartment as well, got in and put Naru-chan in a bed in my and Kurenai's bedroom and closed the door behind us.

Outside the room were the so-called adults discussing who this 'boss' person is as to who kidnapped our Naru-chan. Kakashi then had to leave to go home to his own little angel; dolphin-chan or Umino Iruka. And that left me, Kurenai and an asleep Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's Pov

I felt something around me and decided to snuggle closer to it. It was then I realised it was arms but what surprised me was that it wasn't forcefully tied around me more like somebody were holding me tight.

I looked around and quickly come to the conclusion that this place is unfamiliar but still familiar.  
As I finished looking around the room, I looked down to see what was holding me.

And I wasn't expecting this, at all. I were lying in between Nai-chan and Anko-chan. And the strange thing with this all was that, this embrace felt like a motherly one, as if I where lying in my mothers arms, even though I've never met her, this was exactly what I imagined a family being.

I aswell got back those hunting memories of last nights actions. And to say it was scary was an understatement, first it felt like he was about to rape me, when he tied the ropes and put me to sleep I just got nightmares and in the dreams I were sold on an auction to some pervy old geezer.

But in the arms of these two women I felt for the first time of my life, truly safe...

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**A/N **_

_**Alright! Qite good, hah? hah? **_

_**Anybays christmas's soon here and I'm soo thrilled!**_

_**See Ya **_

_**Dani-chan**_


End file.
